As taught in earlier related U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,284, No.4,618,213 and No. 5,153,254, oil extended thermoplastic block copolymers are known in the art, however, they suffer certain lack of desired properties. Shell Technical Bulletin No. SC 65-75 teaches the use of low viscosity poly(styrene-ethylene-butylene-styrene) triblock copolymers (Kraton G 1650 and G 1652) with Brookfield Viscosities of 1,500 and 550 cps (viscosity being measured for a solution of 20 weight percent solids in toluene at 25.degree. C.) plasticized with oil, the compositions obtained trend to rupture and crumble when submitted to moderate shearing stress conditions.